


New To and Lost in Town

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Lost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remy is Emile's newest neighbour who has no sense of direction.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	New To and Lost in Town

Remy had moved in next door to Emile sometime in the last month and after he’d introduced himself they’d barely spoken. Emile had been a flustered mess at that first meeting, Remy’s confidence and flirting alongside how attractive he was completely intimidating him.  
Since then he’d kept his distance, certain the leather jacket and constant starbucks meant any of his normal conversations would seem stupid. Not many people know cartoons as adults after all.

He did not ever expect to find Remy stumbling around outside his office looking up and down from his phone.  
“Remy? Are you okay?” Emile cautiously calls over only to melt at the pure relief in the others face at recognising him.

Remy had been turning the map on his phone around and around trying to match what it showed to where he was but only getting more confused by it when he was already lost. He could have collapsed in relief at seeing a familiar face when he heard his name. “”Emile, my wonderful, beautiful, delightful saviour! Where am I? I’ve gotten so lost.”

The pout on his face was unfair, especially with those puppy dog eyes and Emile’s heart had definitely melted. “You’re stood outside my office. Do you need a lift home?”

If it had been later in the day Emile might have thought Remy was drunk when he first saw him, but at least having only a few patients that day meant he could help now.

“Please gurl, or I’m gonna be roaming around all night trying to understand this map.” Remy could only be thankful that Emile hadn’t asked how he’d gotten there because even admitting he was lost was a blow to the collected cool man he tried to portray himself as.

“You could just call a taxi if you ever get this lost again, but now you know what my office looks like if you find yourself here instead.” Emile giggled, pointing back at the building he’d left. 

Seeing how much like a hopeful puppy Remy was trailing after him towards his car did at least give Emile the courage to do some flirting of his own on the drive.


End file.
